The Culling
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Nora is attacked by a former ex of hers, the ex sees it fit to not only continue to target and torment her but to also attack her family and friends.
1. The Attack

**AN: Another new story? Blasphemy!** **Well, might as well enjoy it.**

**Chapter One: The Attack**

The night started out so innocently. Nora went out with some of her friends from her job after a stressful day to help her unwind. That was something that she did on occasion of course. She was having a good time, and then she met someone from her past. An old boyfriend to be specific, and his name was Charles Andrews. She recognized him due to his really long black hair. She greeted him, and they talked about the old days. As Nora sat there talking to him, she soon realized that something was off about him. Soon enough, she found herself in a trance, and found herself being carried off by Charles. She tried to scream for help, but her throat was unable to make any sounds. All she remembers was being thrown onto a dark cold floor...

* * *

Her new location was a vacant warehouse, she looked around, and saw that her clothes were torn up, and her wallet was right beside her, as was her cell phone. She saw that her money and ID was gone, but an eerie note was right there, and there was enough lite so the note was visible enough to read.

_Nice night. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill your family._

_Charles._

Nora didn't know if he meant it, but she knew that with all of the things that were happening, now wasn't the time to tempt fate. She opened her cell phone, and dialed Melissa's number.

"Melissa? It's me Nora. I need your help. I've been raped."

* * *

Melissa arrived no sooner than twenty minutes to the location that Nora was. For some reason she got an anonymous tip that there was a female in this location, and the fact that Nora called her not so much as a minute afterwards only cemented her suspicions as who this victim was. Melissa walked into the warehouse, and heard soft crying coming from a locked room. She took out her sidearm, and shot off the big lock. She saw Nora lying in a heap on the ground, covered by nothing but a dirty blanket.

"Shit, I have to get you out of here." Melissa said. She scooped her up, and helped her out to her car.

* * *

Melissa sat in her car as she was driving towards the hospital with Nora, face bruised up, sitting right beside her. Melissa kind of knew what had happened, but she wanted Nora to tell her.

"Nora, tell me what happened." Melissa said, breaking the silence.

" Well," Nora began, "I was out with friends, then I met an old boyfriend of mine named Charles Andrews. We were talking, and all of a sudden, I felt weird. I felt like I was going to pass out, and then I did. The next thing I can remember I woke up, and I was in this room with enough light to see that someone has went through my stuff, my purse was rifled through, and this note was left behind by Charles saying that if I told anyone what had happened, he would kill my family."

"Well, you do know that the club is involved in this, you know." Melissa said. "It won't take long for word of this to reach the Flames, not after we reach the hospital.

"No Hospital." Nora said quickly. "If I go there, they are going to find out what really happened."

"Well, what in the hell do you suggest that I do?" Melissa asked. "You need medical attention, and I can't leave you in your current state that you are in."

"Well then, do you know a nurse that owes you a favor?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I do." Melissa answered. "But boy is this going to come back and bite me."

Melissa took out here cell phone, and hit the speed dial on it. After about a few seconds of ringing, a female answered on the other end.

"Ronnie. It's me. Look, I have a friend here in really bad shape. She can't go to the hospital, and I need someone with your skills to help patch her up." Melissa said.

"Alright, thanks. We're heading over there now." Melissa said, hanging up the phone. She let out a deep breath as she turned her car around.

* * *

Melissa stood in a corner, and watched as Ronnie began to finish patching up Nora. Nora noticed that there were familiar pictures of a certain blonde man and Ronnie hanging up everywhere.

"You're Jack's sister, aren't you?" Nora asked her.

"Yeah." Ronnie said. "I am his little sister. I help him out when I can."

"Great, are you going to tell the club what has happened to me?" Nora said. Ronnie took a step back, and looked at Melissa, who shook her head no.

"I'm not." Ronnie smiled. He took a step back, and pulled Melissa into a corner.

"That is the best I can do, but we need to get her to a hospital." Ronnie said.

"Well, if we do that, we can't make it obvious that she was raped." Melissa said.

"But how are you going to do that?" Ronnie asked Melissa.

"Look, stay here and keep looking after Nora. I'll handle the story telling." Melissa said, walking out the front door.

* * *

Melissa found Nora's car, and decided that the best story to match her wounds would be a car accident. Melissa drove her car to a location that would be close to where Nora would take the route home. Melissa saw a barrier, gave the car a little bit of speed, and let it travel into the barricade, it gave the car a significant amount of damage, and that left Melissa satisfied.

"Wow, what a great day to be alive." Melissa told herself.

* * *

**AN: Well, keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	2. The Aftermath

**AN: The aftermath of Nora's hellish ordeal, and boy does it come with a surprise.**

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

Needless to say, everyone was on edge about Nora's attack. Well, only a few people knew that Nora was raped, and the others thought that she was in a minor car accident. She laid on the hospital bed, as Ronnie continued to check her out.

"Well, that is everything." Ronnie said. "I'll put you on an anti viral just to make sure."

"How long will I be in here?" Nora asked her.

"Well, I am going to recommend that they keep you just overnight." Ronnie answered her. "There are going to be more tests ran, so they'll be ran while you are here."

"What is going to happen to me?" Nora asked.

"Well, we need to get anything in order, and then we can move forward, but for some reason, I think that the guy who did this won't stop there." Ronnie said. "There is no way we can keep this from the rest of the club and my big brother. The only thing we can do now is to wait, which I hate doing."

Ronnie heard a knock at the door, and she went to answer it, Melissa slipped in quietly, and took a seat next to Nora.

"Well, where have you been?" Ronnie asked.

"Around and about." Melissa said. She stood up, and looked at her friends.

"George is out there." Melissa said.

"What? What did you tell him?" Nora growled at Melissa.

"I had to tell him something, so I told him that you were in a car accident." Melissa said. "I crashed your car near a ramp on the way to your house."

"Why?" Ronnie asked her.

"Take my head off if you want to, but I didn't see any other way to sell this." Melissa said. "Ronnie, Jack is out there as well."

"Alright, I have to go and talk to them, Melissa, keep her company?" Ronnie stated.

"Sure." Melissa said. Ronnie gave them a warm smile, and left the room. That left Melissa alone to talk to Nora.

"Melissa, you can't tell Alexander this." Nora said. "If he knows about this, he will most likely tell Casey about this, and there will be a whole deal about this. If they figure out what happened to me, he will win this."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Melissa asked Nora.

"He was always like that." Nora began. "When I dated Charles, he was very possessive, and I wanted to end the relationship, he got violent, and then he changed, and not for the better either. When he gotten violent, I threatened him with criminal charges. He left me alone until now, and here I am, lying in a hospital bed because of him."

"Listen to me." Melissa said in a very stern tone. "There is going to be a big deal about this. This Charles guy is not going to go away, or go away willingly. I'll keep my mouth shut, but this will come out, and then there will be a bigger mess about this. They will find out about this eventually, but if you want me to keep my mouth shut, I will promise not to tell."

"Thanks, I guess." Nora answered.

"No problem, and don't be a smart ass." Melissa said.

* * *

"Doctor, how is she?" George asked Ronnie eagerly.

"Well, everything has and is going well, but we want to keep her over night to make sure that she is doing fine." Ronnie said happily.

"Thank god, when can I see her?" George asked.

"She will be able to see people in a little while, but you have to wait in the living room." Ronnie told him. She had a nurse take George to the nearby waiting room, and sit him down. Ronnie took a deep breath as her brother approached her.

"Hey, is there anything that the club can do?" Jack asked her.

"Well, we have it under control, so if anything can be done with you and the clubs help, I will tell you." Ronnie said. Jack sighed, and gave his sister a farewell as he left the hospital. Ronnie went back to tend to Nora.

* * *

Charles sat in his car, as he watched Nora's oldest daughter walk out of the house with her boyfriend. He watched as Alexander walked Casey to her car, and got inside with her. Charles knew that the young teenage couple were probably heading to the hospital to visit Nora, and he smiled ashe remembered the act that he did to Nora. As Casey and Alexander left. Charles started his car, and followed them. He told himself that after waiting all of this time, about ten years for his revenge, what is waiting a few days more?

_This is going to be a very interesting sequence of events, to say the least. _Charles thought.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the semi short chapter. Next time, you will see just how sick of a man Charles really is. R&R!**


	3. Things Change For The Worse

**AN: As Nora arrives home, she gets a very big surprise, and it isn't a good one.**

**Chapter Three: Things Change For The Worse**

While Casey was at the hospital helping her mom get back home after her 'accident', Alexander was helping Jack with some repair work around his house. Alexander knew that something big was going to happen, and he knew that it involved Nora's accident in some ways.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Alexander asked. Jack put down some boards, and looked at his young friend.

"Sure. What is on your mind?" Jack answered.

"Look, I think that something big is in the works." Alexander said. "And at one point, we are going to be brought in on it."

"What in the good hell are you talking about?" Jack asked Alexander.

"I think that something happened to Nora beside her accident." Alexander said. "I might just be feeling paranoid again."

"Running this club will do that to you." Jack answered. "Relax, you are just acting and felling weird."

"Yeah, you are probably right." Alexander said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'probably right'? I am right!" Jack laughed.

"Oh boy, here we go." Alexander said walking away.

"Come back, I am not done with you yet." Jack called. Little did the two know, Charles was sitting in his car, watching the two from a distance, plotting his next move.

* * *

Melissa sat in her office, running her suspect Charles Andrews through her computer. That was when an alert came on her computer.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Melissa said in a low breath to herself. It appears that Charles was the suspect in his wife's mysterious death, and he has a warrant for his arrest in Washington. Problem is, with AFIS the way that it is, Canadian Police can't do anything about that, not yet anyway. So the only hope is that we can find some evidence as to what he did on our own.

"I better tell Nora." Melissa said, but just as she was going to reach for her phone, someone called her.

"Yeah?" Melissa answered.

"Melissa, it's me Ronnie." Ronnie said quickly. "I have something here that you need to see."

"What? Nora didn't catch anything, did she?" Melissa said, holding her breath.

"Well, no that is the good news." Melissa let out a sigh of relief, but tensed back up when she heard the words 'good news'.

"Wait, what do you mean good news? There's bad news as well?" Melissa asked her.

"Get over here so I can tell you face to face." Ronnie said, hanging up. Melissa sighed, grabbed her stuff, and began her drive towards the hospital.

* * *

Melissa soon arrived at the hospital with Nora right beside her. They were both nervous at what was happening, or about to happen, in this case. Ronnie brought them into an empty hospital room, and they began to converse about what is happening.

"Melissa, what have you found out about Charles?" Ronnie asked her.

"Well, for one thing, he has a history of doing this crap with other women." Melissa asked. "Also, he has a warrant out for him back in Washington."

"Well, that's good, right?" Nora asked, "you can pick him up for that, right?"

"No, we can't do anything because that crime happened in the United States, and since this is Canada, they have jurisdiction over those crimes." Melissa said. Nora let out a sigh in defeat. Then she turned her focus towards Ronnie.

"Well, what have you brought us here for?" Nora asked.

"Well, I have some news for you, and I figured that you two should know about it before anyone else." Ronnie said in a low tone.

"Well, don't leave us here waiting, what is it?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Nora said after Melissa. Ronnie took a deep breath, and then she said three little words that will have a very impact on all of their families in the very near future.

"Nora, you're pregnant." Ronnie said softly so that only they can hear it. Nora had a soft look of terror on her face, and Melissa calmly ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, Ron, you wouldn't happen to know who is the father now, would you?" Melissa asked her friend.

"Well, seeing as how quick her pregnancy has happened, I am going to say most likely her husband, George." Ronnie said. "But as you know Melissa, it's not what you know or feel, Not even if it is what you know. It is what you can prove."

"Well, what do we do now?" Nora asked the two.

"We do the only thing we can do." Melissa said. "We wait, and we see what is going to happen."

* * *

Casey was riding home with Alexander from school when she received the 'good' news. Casey smiled and began to jump up and down in her seat, which lead Alexander to wonder just what the hell was wrong with her.

"I take it that you just received good news." Alexander said.

"My mom is pregnant!" Casey screamed in excitement. Alexander smiled, but in his mind, he went, _Oh boy, here we go. Now she is going to bring up us having kids someday._

"I am happy for her." Alexander said. Casey then looked at him, and he knew what was coming next.

"Alexander, do you think we should or will have kids?" Casey asked in a serious tone.

"If god wants us to have kids, then he will make it happen." Alexander said. Casey smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Alexander then thought to the child that Casey was carrying that was lost earlier, not even thinking about the man that was following the young couple. Charles smiled as they came to a stop.

He lowered his driver side window, pointed a gun out of his window towards the car where Alexander and Casey occupied, and fired...

* * *

**AN: What happened? Read and find out!**


	4. The Shot In Broad Daylight

**AN: Someone tried to shoot Alexander and Casey, and now the club is involved in the situation with Nora and her ex, Charles.**

**Chapter Four: The Shot In Broad Daylight**

It happened so fast. Alexander was sitting there with Casey right next to him, and all of a sudden, he heard a gunshot, and by instinct alone, he covered Casey in an effort to protect her. He looked around, and saw a car sped away, he managed to get a somewhat decent look at the driver, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough to ID him as the man that took a shot at him.

"Casey, are you alright?" Alexander asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I am alright, but who was that?" Casey said, dusting herself off.

"I have no idea." Alexander said. "I have no idea."

* * *

Melissa raced to the scene of the shooting, and saw Alexander sitting on the curb with Casey being checked out by local EMT's. She knew that Charles was involved with the shooting, and the fact that he took a shot at her little brother, that was bad for two reasons. One, she was personally involved because the son of a bitch took a shot at a member of her family, and two, the Flames of Canada were going to be involved now, which was a whole different mess that was going to have to be dealt with.

"Little brother, are you alright?" Melissa asked him.

"Sure, but my main concern is Casey, is she alright?" Alexander asked her back.

"Yeah, she is doing alright." Melissa said. "Alexander, do you know who shot at you two?"

"I only caught a glimpse of him as he sped away." Alexander said, leaning back on the curb. He then caught the look on Melissa's face that made him think that she knew that something was up.

"Holy shit. You know who took a shot at me didn't you?" Alexander asked her.

"I have an idea, but no proof." Melissa said. That was the truth, but it wouldn't satisfy her younger brother for long.

"If you find out who did this, you promise to tell me, right?" Alexander asked her in a very sincere way.

"Sure." Melissa said, caving in to her brother's look.

* * *

Nora knew immediately as soon as she received that call, that Charles was behind this. She wanted to reach out to wherever that bastard was, an d choke the life out of him. What he did to her was one thing, but taking a shot (literally, in this instance) at her daughter and her boyfriend was the thing that made up her mind that Charles was going to be dealt with in one way, or another. It was how, that was the major question. The cops were either going to grab him, or the club that Alexander belonged to was going to get him, and if that happened, he is a dead man, and that was the one thing that was guaranteed.

Nora was snapped from her thoughts as frantic knocking came from her front door, she answered it, and Melissa pulled her outside to the porch. As soon as Nora saw Melissa's face, she knew that the detective was not in a good mood.

"He took a shot at my brother. Of course I am pissed off." Melissa said angrily. "Now I am involved in this, and so is the club."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Nora asked her.

"Are you kidding me!" Melissa said in total disbelief. "I want this guy dead myself, but I know that the F.O.C. will take care of that themselves , so there is no worry about that."

"Why is he doing this? Why is he after us?" Nora asked her.

"Look, here is the thing." Melissa said, trying to calm Nora down. "He is still holding some resentment towards you, and that is why he is doing these things. He is now a desperate man living on borrowed time. But now that despair has lead him to take a shot at a dangerous man, and now that he is after my family, if I see him again, I will put him down."

Nora saw that she meant those words. Charles was on the run, and his despair was going to lead him to commit a very heinous crime.

* * *

Alexander sat in the clubhouse with Jack and Lance near him. They knew what happened earlier that day, and now how to get the prick responsible was the question of the hour.

"Look, we are looking for the car, but in all honesty, it wouldn't surprise me if the guy dumped it somewhere." Jack said.

"Man, why would someone take a shot at you? We haven't done anything really illegal since you started the club up again." Lance stated.

"That's the million dollar question." Alexander said. Then he remembered the conversation that he had with his sister earlier that day. "Melissa told me that she might have an idea as to who might have taken a shot at me.

"Well?" Jack asked, his curiosity piqued.

"She said nothing concrete though." Alexander finished. "It makes me wonder, you know?"

"About what?" Lance asked.

"Something makes me think that Nora's accident wasn't really an accident at all." Alexander said.

"So wait a minute." Jack said. "You think something bigger is in the works?"

"I know it." Alexander answered. "I know it."

* * *

Seth was closing up his skate shop, busy putting things away and what not. As he stepped outside, to flip the sign on the door to close, a sharp pain rendered him unconscious, and caused him to fall on the hard concrete. Charles stood over him, and smiled sinisterly. He took Seth's keys, and walked inside, dragging Seth along with him.

"This is for Nora, you son of a bitch." Charles said to himself. He then proceeded to pour gasolene on everything, and then he struck a match. Charles stood over Seth, gave him a sinister smile, and threw the match, causing his whole skate shop to go up in flame. Charles hopped into his small blue car, and fled the scene, watching the shop as it went up in flames, maybe Seth Meisterman along with it.

* * *

**AN: Just what did Charles do? Keep reading and find out!**


	5. The Revenge Planning Begins

**AN: After Seth was attacked, things get serious, and Nora contemplates telling a secret to her family. **

**Chapter Five: The Revenge Planning Begins**

Alexander was in his room, busy putting up his clothes while Casey sat on his bed, looking at his TV. Needless to say, Alexander was apprehensive about leaving Casey alone with their brush not even a few days ago. Alexander sighed, and sat next to her. Needless to say, these days were getting to be very taxing on his nerves and it was only Wednesday.

"Hey, I haven't seen Seth, where is he?" Casey asked Alexander.

"He is closing up shop, he should be home any minute." Alexander said. After hearing his cell phone ring, Alexander hopped up to answer it.

"Yeah, sis?" Alexander greeted.

"Alexander! It's me, something has happened!" Melissa all but screamed. Alexander could barely hear her over the sound of sirens in the background.

"Melissa what is happening?" Alexander asked, his growing concern obvious.

"Someone attacked Seth and tried to burn him alive in his skate shop." Melissa said. "He managed to get out just in time before anything else bad happened to him."

"Where is he now?" Alexander asked as Casey listened in on the conversation.

"I'm riding with him to the hospital right now." Melissa said.

"We're heading over there right now." Alexander said. Casey looked at her boyfriend's face, and knew that this was serious. She grabbed her jacket, and followed him out the door, and straight to the hospital.

* * *

In less than a week, Melissa was in the hospital for the second time. This was all too familiar to the young detective, and now she has a problem that she could only solve with a bullet to the brain. Charles has attacked another member of her family, this time trying to kill her eldest little brother Seth. He went too far taking a crack at Seth, but now he was going down, and for good.

Melissa looked up just in time to see Alexander along with Casey rush into the hospital.

"Where is he?" Alexander asked quickly.

"Right there." Casey said, pointing to the room number closet to them. Alexander nodded and went in. Melissa pulled Casey to the side, and began whispering to her.

"Casey, I have something very important to tell you..."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Casey said in total disbelief. She and Melissa were now in the parking lot, and she still couldn't believe what she had just heard from her friend's mouth.

"You're mother was raped." Melissa said again.

"Wait, when?" Casey asked.

"Well, remember that accident?" Melissa asked her.

"Yeah?" Casey answered.

"Staged to cover up what happened to Nora." Melissa said. Casey ran her hand through her hair in total disbelief at what her friend was saying. Her mom was raped, and the fact that she knew about it all along was a bit too much for her to take.

"Wait a minute, let me guess. The same man who raped my mom was the same man who tried to shoot us and attacked Seth?" Casey asked.

"Right." Melissa said. Then she put her voice in a serious tone. "You can't let your mom or Alexander know that I told you about this, because Alexander and the club are going to be hunting this guy in full force now, and he is going to need my help. Be there for my brother, and make sure that he doesn't do anything he is going to regret."

"All right, I can do that." Casey said, smiling at her. Melissa smiled and walked with her back into the hospital.

* * *

Casey walked into Seth's room, and saw that Alexander was sound asleep in a chair next to his bed. She quietly walked over, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips that snapped him out of his sleep. He looked at her and smiled.

"Where were you?" Alexander asked her.

"I stepped out to talk to your sister while you were talking to Seth." Casey said. She took a glance at Seth, who's head was bandaged from the blow that he received earlier. She then turned back towards Alexander.

"How is he?" Casey asked.

"He has a slight concussion, and he is going to be here for a few more days." Alexander answered. "Thank god that he managed to get out of the shop before the fire got him. I can't stand to lose another family member or someone that I hold close to me."

"Yeah, I know how hard it must be for you in this time when so much is going on." Casey said. "Did Melissa say where you are staying tonight?"

"Sis said that she will stay with me until Seth gets out of the hospital." Alexander said. "Yeah, it about time for me to head home. Melissa is going to stay here with him for a while."

"Are you going to be there alone?" Casey asked.

"Nope." Alexander smiled. "Jack is going to be there until Melissa gets back, and then it's going to be me and her. Casey, is something on your mind?"

"No, I'll come home with you." Casey said suddenly. Alexander just shrugged his shoulders, and walked out with her.

* * *

Alexander sat in the living room, talking to Jack. Needless to say, the VP had a big suspicion about just what is going on, and so did Alexander.

"Look, whatever is going on, this guy isn't going to stop here." Alexander said, running his hand through his hair.

Jack took a deep breath before he spoke. "Look, I have someone on the force that said that we should take a look at this Charles guy. Look, I'll swing by in the morning, and we will go see what is up with him, alright?"

"Fine with me, and if he is responsible for all of this crap happening, he dies." Alexander said in a very cold tone."

"No argument here." Jack said.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, everything is out in the open, and it has disastrous effects. R&R!**


	6. Long Hard Times To Come

**AN: As Alexander and some friends prepare to confront the man that has been attacking his family and himself, he learns that Charles has some friends, and just what Nora has been hiding...**

**Chapter Six: Long Hard Times To Come**

Alexander, Jack, Lance, and Gregg arrived at the address that Melissa gave him. No doubt that wherever Charles was, even if he was there at that home, that he had friends, other wise he would not have come at Alexander and his family in the first place. As soon as he and his friends stepped out of the car, he saw just who his friends were.

"Man, I can tell that these are Nazi skinheads." Alexander said as Jack took a step right next to him.

"How can you tell that?" Jack said. Alexander pointed towards a well known Neo Nazi insignia.

"Oh, yeah. That." Jack said. Before they could take a step further, they saw Charles and a few of his friends, who looked like goons if there ever where a clear image of the type, step out with him.

"Well, Alexander! I was wondering when you and your friends were showing up." Charles said cheerfully. Man, he was pushing it already.

"I wish I could say that it is nice to see you, but I'll be lying." Alexander said. "Let me ask you something, why did you take a shot at me?"

"I had to do something to get your attention, and besides, it's not as if that would have been your first attack on you and your girlfriend." Charles smiled. Jack placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder in order to prevent him from doing something stupid.

"Also," Charles continued as his goons looked on, "I think that Seth liked my little present, didn't he? How is he, by the way?"

"He's up, and he is ready to kill you, but I think that you are already going to be dead by the time that happens." Alexander shot back.

"Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?" Charles smiled. Alexander turned to walk away, but not before Alexander remembered something, something that has been bugging him for a while.

"That 'accident' that Nora had, it wasn't an accident, was it?" Alexander asked. "You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

Charles just smiled, which gave Alexander all the info that he needed.

"I can't believe that they have been lying to me." Alexander said to himself.

"What's up? Where are we going?" Jack asked him.

"I need to talk to Casey and Melissa." Alexander said coldly. Jack remembered that tone, Alexander's father got that tone whenever he was going to kill someone...

* * *

Alexander pulled up in front of his home, and saw that his sister and his girlfriend Casey were both there inside the home. He couldn't believe that the two most important women to him were keeping something big from him. As soon as he entered the home, they were trying to leave, but he stopped them from doing so.

"Stay, I have something to tell the both of you." Alexander said, seeing Casey and Melissa take a seat in front of him, which Alexander saw as the perfect moment to start his tangent.

"You see," Alexander began. "I decided to pay a visit to someone by the name of Charles Andrews, someone that you might know of. It was a very interesting meeting to say the least. Right before we left, oh and he is a Neo Nazi, by the way, he told me some very interesting things and he came clean about some stuff. One, he said that he is responsible for taking that shot at us, Casey. He actually smiled when he admitted that. Two, he was more than quick to admit that he attacked Seth, but you already knew that, didn't you Melissa. But here is the thing that really got me though. Not only that he admitted to me that he attacked Nora the night that she had the 'accident', but he confirmed that you two were lying to me. Care to explain that?"

Melissa was the first to speak. "Well, I only told Casey what happened from what I could confirm. I knew that after he took that shot at you that you were going to go after him."

"Well, no shit, sis." Alexander said, confirming her suspicions.

"How is my mom going to feel about telling George that she was raped?" Casey asked.

"Well, she is going to have to tell him sooner than later." Melissa said.

"Well, the fact that he tried to kill us means that he will no doubt be after you guys next." Alexander said.

"What are we going to do now? Where are we going to go?" Casey asked.

"First thing's first, Nora is going to come clean." Alexander said. "For her sake."

* * *

Nora felt as if she was going to explode. She knew that she couldn't keep the secret from her husband any longer. She found George sitting in their room, and it was almost as if he could sense that something was on her mind.

"Nora, what's wrong?" George asked. Nora took a seat next to her, and with a tear in her eye, she told her husband what is on her mind, and what she was keeping from her.

* * *

Alexander heard someone knocking on his front door. He knew that had to be George, because he looked out of his window, and saw him standing at his front door, looking as if he had something on his mind. Alexander calmly went down the steps, and opened his front door and George entered, and took a seat on the couch. Alexander stood at the doorway, and let the father say what is on his mind.

"I am not a bad man, am I." George started. Alexander shook his head no as George continued. "I just found out that some creep took advantage of my wife, my wife, and he is trying to kill those that I know and hold dear. Not only is he not sorry about what he did, but he thinks that he can run and hide from what is coming by running with some Nazis. I am so angry that I think that I think that I would kill him if I saw him."

George was here for some reason, and Alexander knew it. He took a deep breath, and decided to ask what was on his mind.

"George, what do you want me do to about this?" Alexander asked him.

The next words out of George's mouth was something that Alexander never tought that he would hear coming from George.

"Kill them all."

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	7. Lock Down

**AN: As the F.O.C. prepares to go after Charles and his 'friends', they must first gear up and get their family to safety.**

**Chapter Seven: Lock Down**

Alexander and his crew sat at their meeting table in their clubhouse, trying to figure out a safe way to move forward with this that he had to get his friends and family to a safe location before Charles and his friends decided to make a move for them, where was a big enough place is the question.

"Alright. Any suggestions?" Alexander asked his crew.

"Well, if we are going after these guys, we need to get some Intel on these clowns, just to figure out what we are going up against." Lance said.

"Melissa could get us going on that." Alexander answered. "Anything else?"

"I know a guy that will be able to get us some hardware if we need it." Jack said.

"Yeah, but who is going to sell us some hardware? We sure as shit can't borrow it from somebody, and even if we get it, where are we going to put the goods when or if we get them?" Lance asked.

"Beat's me." Jack said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever you guys decide on, you absolutely can not bring it here, because Melissa would have a shit fit if she saw that." Alexander answered.

"So, what else are we forgetting?" Gregg asked.

"Well, I have a statement to say." Alexander said, getting up from his seat. "If we are going after these guys for what they did, and they deserve whatever they are going to get, we need to get everyone that we know to a safe place."

"Fine with us, but where do you suggest that we take them?" Jack asked him.

"Here at the clubhouse." Alexander said. As soon as he finished that sentence, there was an immediate uproar of protests.

"Look, I want everyone here so we can not only keep an eye on them, but also it will make those guys responsible think twice about going at us at all." Alexander said.

"If we are going to do this, we are going to need backup." Jack said.

"I already put in a call to the other charters, they are heading down so we are going to have plenty of backup." Alexander said.

"Great. Me and the guys are going to get this place baby proof, and kid proof." Jack said. "When are they arriving?"

"In about two days or less." Alexander said. "I have to go. Call me if something happens."

"Later, dude."

* * *

Casey was sitting on her porch when she saw Alexander pull up in front of her house. Casey quietly walked over to his house.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I talked it over with the guys, and they are getting it ready for when you guys get there." Alexander said. "How do they feel about this?"

"Fine, I told them that it was necessary to keep us safe. They are more or less curious about what the clubhouse might look like." Casey said. "What about my dad?"

At the mention of Dennis, Alexander visibly winced.

"Well, he is family, YOUR family, so he can and will come with us." Alexander said. "Fair warning, though, the club isn't exactly too friendly after what they said about them. They still want to kick his ass, so if he is to come, he better keep quiet."

"I'm sure that he will be fine." Casey said smiling. "Don't worry it'll be fun."

"Yeah, it is going to be a blast alright." Alexander told her. Casey smiled, but her normally colorful look turned into a very concerned one.

"Alexander, I need to know, will everything be alright when this mess is over?" Casey asked in a very worried tone.

Alexander sighed, and took her hand in his. "Look, I am not going to lie to you. It will be fine when this is all over, but I wouldn't bank on it ending peacefully."

"Thanks for being honest with me." Casey answered.

"No problem." Alexander smiled. She gave him a kiss, and walked back to her house. Alexander told her the honest to god truth, there is absolutely no way on earth that his whole episode was going to end happily.

He knew that either he or Charles was going down, and going down for good.

* * *

Alexander and his older brother Seth, who was just released from the hospital no more than two days earlier, sat in the Flames of Canada meeting room. While Jack and Lance were busy putting ammunition. Alexander was nervous. Numerous family members, and close friends of the club littered the outside common area. He knew that this was going to get bad before it got better, but when that was going to happen was still a mystery to him.

"So, what are you going to do?" Seth asked him, knocking Alexander out of his trance.

"Well, I am going to tell them what is going on, and what is going to happen." Alexander said.

"Maybe if you two could quit talking for a minute and help us with this crap, it could be a very easy decision." Jack said in the background. Alexander smiled and let a chuckle escape his lips. Seth stood up, and walked towards the window. He took a peak out of it, and it was just in time to see the Venturi's and the McDonald's arrive.

"It's Showtime, folks!" Seth said, in a Steve Borden like voice. Alexander stood up, and exited the room, followed by his brother, and Lance and Jack.

"Hey! Everybody!" Lance said, getting their attention. Alexander walked towards a place in the clubhouse where he could get up enough to talk to everyone. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you all to the clubhouse. Glad you made your reservations early because as you can see we are booked to the limit here." Alexander smiled, which caused the crowd to laugh quietly. Alexander waited for the laughter to quiet down before he continued.

"The reason that you are all here is because you are family." Alexander said, speaking again. "This club is known for looking out for its own. Now over the next few days this club has some business that it needs to take care of that might put those we know at risk, that's why you are here. No one gets in, no one leaves without an member of the club. If there is a comfort concern, you talk to Melissa, if there is a comfort concern, talk to Seth. As long as you are here, you are safe. I love all of ya."

Everyone began to clap and applaud. That was the easy part. The hard part was yet to come...

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Charles makes a challenge. R&R!**


	8. Judgement Day Is Coming

**AN: As the families get used to the lock down, Alexander gets a very surprising offer.**

**Chapter Eight: Judgement Day Is Coming**

"Alright, now, what is going on?" Alexander asked his crew. The presidents of all of the charters were sitting in the clubhouse meeting room listening to all of the things that Alexander was saying, while Melissa stood in the corner of the room.

"Look, we need to know just what is about to happen with these guys." CM said.

"Well," Alexander began. "From what I could understand, the best thing that we could do is to separate Charles from his great white friends."

"Just how do we do that?" Bobby, another charter president asked.

"Simple, we reveal that he is using them just to have someone watching his back, which really is what he's doing." Jack said. "We are going to show them that he is all talk and now bite, like the punk that he really is."

"I noticed that he is hanging around with some guys that are well known for jumping random people and guys that are known for mugging and robbing people around the city." Melissa said, handing them a picture of the guys that Charles was seen hanging around. Alexander looked at the pictures, and handed them around.

"Let's get a good feel for just what we are dealing with, and then we will make our move." Alexander said. "Jack and I will go and deal with the crew, and Bobby will gets the toys that we will need."

"You got it." Jack said. Alexander smiled and got up from the table, signaling that the meeting was over.

* * *

Just as Casey was sitting in the common area watching TV, Seth came and sat right next to her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hey, how's your head feeling?" Casey asked him.

"A lot better, but I will be feeling ever so excellent once that bastard Charles gets what is coming to him for doing this to me." Seth said.

"Yeah, I expected you to feel that way." Casey answered with a nod. "When is your shop going to be back up and running?"

"Not for a long time." Seth said. "The fire damage is going to take a while to fix, and until then, I have another way of bringing money in."

"Great, as long as you and Alexander are doing okay." Casey smiled.

"Look, there is something that me and Melissa want to tell you. Thanks." Seth told her.

"Thanks? For what?" Casey asked, having no idea as to what he meant.

"Look," Seth began explaining. "This club really means something in this town, and since you don't probably know this, so do you. You are Alexander's girlfriend, and that might not have meant something a while ago, but it does now. You stuck with him through a lot of tough times, and Melissa and I are really grateful for that."

"No problem, he really sexy any way." Casey said.

"Way to ruin what was going to be a really touching moment, Casey." Seth laughed. "If you need me, I'll be in the backroom playing Street Fighter 4."

"Later." Casey smiled at him.

* * *

Derek and Alexander were sitting at an table at Smelly Nelly's, talking about everything that has been going on. Needless to say, this whole mess was a long way from being over and done with.

"I have to say, the clubhouse is very interesting." Derek said.

"I know. I have seen it before, and you haven't seen everything yet." Alexander answered.

"You know that Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti are already bragging to their friends about this, right?" Derek asked him.

"Can you blame them?" Alexander answered back. "Man, if that was happening to me, you would have been the first one I would have told."

"Yeah, you are right about that." Derek replied.

"Anyway, how's George and Nora?" Alexander asked.

"It's going alright." Derek said. "The night that she told him what happened, he did not say a word, and he left the house. Casey found her sitting in the room crying.

"Yeah, she told me about that." Alexander said. "Then George came to me, and asked me for a favor."

"So what are you going to do when you see him again?" Derek asked him.

"Honestly?" Alexander said. "Only god and me know the answer to that question. What I can say is that when we meet, it won't be pretty."

"I just hope that this will end without no more people getting hurt." Derek said.

"That won't happen, my friend. That won't happen." Alexander answered.

* * *

When Alexander and Derek walked out to his truck, and he noticed Charles and a couple of his friends walking up to him. Alexander looked around and noticed that there were a fair amount of people on the street.

"Well, it is nice to see that you are alive and well." Charles said with sarcasm and a smile.

"Now that I have found you, or the other away around, I have a proposal for you." Alexander said, getting in his face. "How about ten of your best, and ten of my best, and we settle this like it should be settled. The place will be about 3 miles out of town. One of us leaves in a bag."

"Fine with me, we do this on Friday. See you then." Charles said, walking off with his buddies.

"Alexander, what in the hell did you just do?" Derek asked his friend. Alexander watched as Charles and his goons walked a long way off before turning his attention to his friend.

"Solving a problem." Alexander said. "Come on, we have to get back, I have a feeling that I have some explaining to do..."

* * *

"Wait, he wants to fight us?" Jack asked once Alexander finished telling him what is going on.

"Me and Derek ran into him outside of Smelly Nelly's, and I said let's settle this." Alexander said. "Ten of our best guys against ten of his best guys."

"You don't really expect them to fight fair, right?" Jack said. Alexander smiled.

"I remember one thing that my father told me. It was a word of advice about fighting fair with bad guys. Don't. They aren't going to follow rules, so why should we?" Alexander said.

Jack had a very curious look on his face. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"You see when the time comes." Alexander said, a big smile on his face. He decided that it was time to call in that favor he had.

* * *

**AN: The final showdown and chapter is up next. R&R!**


	9. It's Time For Final Judgement

**AN: As this whole episode concludes for the Families, a surprise is still in store, for Charles anyway.**

**Chapter Nine: It's Time For Final Judgement**

Alexander sat on a bed in one of the vacant rooms in the clubhouse. He was getting dressed, putting on some body armor, and his club vest while Casey looked on, worry and dread obviously on her mind. Alexander finished putting on his clothes, and looked at his girlfriend. He saw the look on her face, and he quietly walked over and sat right in front of her.

"No matter how many times I see you go out and do this, I can never get used to it." Casey said, tears finally coming out of her eyes.

"Casey, I am going to be fine, because I have someone waiting for me when I get back." Alexander said, holding her face in her hands.

"If you don't come back to me, I will never forgive you, you know that, right?" Casey laughed through some more tears.

"I know that, all too well." Alexander said. Then his voice took a very serious tone. "Casey, I promise that I will come back to you, okay?"

"I am holding you to that promise." Casey said quietly. Alexander smiled at her, gave her a quick kiss, and left the room.

_Just...just come back to me..._

* * *

Melissa was sitting near a police radio that was randomly broadcasting at unselective times. Seth was right next to her, just as worried about what is going to happen in about 30 minutes. She saw Jack walk up to her, decked out in his clubhouse gear.

"You are going to warn us when the cops are coming, right?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, I am." Melissa said. Then she got right into Jack's face.

"So help me god if something happens to Alexander, I will make your life a living hell, and that will happen if I don't decide to kill you, do I make myself clear?" Melissa said in a threatening tone.

"Crystal." Jack said.

"Just be careful, okay?" Melissa said, quickly changing her tone in her voice.

"I will, and I am going to watch Alexander closely." Jack said, he gave her a quick smile, then he left.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you had a thing for him." Seth said.

"Shut up, asshole." Melissa growled at her little brother. She had to get her attention clear, because she knew that this was going to get really bad.

* * *

The location as to where this whole mess was going down was eerily quiet. Alexander knew that Charles was on his way, and he knew that he was not bringing just his best men. Charles was going to be bringing some more of his friends, and this was going to be a fight for survival. Alexander knew that he was dead on when he saw four trucks with guys on the back, he smiled, because he knew that he had a bigger surprise in store.

"Well, I see that you brought more than the intended lot, either that, or you are too stupid to count." Alexander said as Charles approached him.

"Right. See, I fight to win." Charles said. "Are we going to do this, or not?"

"Wait. See I knew that you were going to pull some shit like this, so I brought some friends as well." Alexander said. He wave his hand as if to signal for someone to come, and they did. About twelve or more guys emerged from behind trees, armed to the teeth, and that made Charles and his 'friends' nervous.

"This is to be sure that there is no interference." Alexander said. "Let's just keep it between you and us.

"Fine by me." Charles said. He tried to swing at Alexander, but Alexander dodged that punch, and connected with Charles' face. The rest of the club got in on the fight, and it pretty much got really out of hand from there...

* * *

Melissa was just about to dose off, right when she heard the call come in. She bolted up, all clear signs of sleep gone from her face.

_Attention all units, reports of gang violence sighted near Pearl Road. One group has been identified as the Flames of Canada. All units report in._

"Shit!" Melissa hissed at herself. She pulled out her cell phone, and tried to call her brother, which she knew wasn't going to work.

_Pick up. Pick up. _Melissa thought to herself.

* * *

Alexander, who was now bleeding from a cut on his lip compliments of Charles, now had that son of a bitch in a choke hold. He was ignoring all of the sirens in the background, until Jack came and literally yanked him off of Charles.

"That's the cops. Alexander, we have to move, now!" Jack said, pulling him away. Alexander looked down as Charles' lifeless figure, and knew that this man that raped his girlfriend's mother was going to get away with what he did, for now at least. Alexander gave him one last kick to the face, and walked away. What happened to Charles now was out of his hands, but he wasn't going to survive anyway...

* * *

Once the crew got back to the clubhouse, Ronnie had began patching Alexander up when Melissa started to grill him with questions.

"Okay, just what in the hell happened out there?" Melissa asked him.

"Well," Alexander began, "I had him right there, my hands around his throat, then we heard sirens in the distance. Then we ran off and came back here. Why did they show up so quickly?"

"Little brother, that I don't know." Melissa said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to finish this, of course." Alexander said.

* * *

After a couple of days, things seemed to have calmed down a little. Alexander was about to go and see what had happened to Charles, knowing that the little prick was alive, that meant that he was going to try something eventually. Alexander was going to plan something. He was going to do just that, until Melissa called him and told him the "good" news.

He found George and Nora, so he decided to tell them just what is going on.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked as Alexander joined them.

"Well, I have some news about Charles." Alexander said calmly.

"What is it? What is it? Is he planning something?" George asked.

"No." Alexander said, shaking his head. "It turns out that he stole some money from some big and bad guys, and got killed over it."

"Wow." Nora said, in total disbelief. "Who did it?"

"A big guy by the name of Fat Tony." Alexander said. "He's a friend of the family, and Melissa told me that he did it. Honestly, after the crap that he pulled, he was living on borrowed time anyway. If we didn't get him, someone would have."

"Alexander, how do we move on from all of this?" George asked. "How do we move on from what has happened to us?"

"Take everyday one day at a time." Alexander said with a smile.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
